


Let me look at you just a bit more

by tsurakutemo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said yes," Chanyeol reminds him, "when I said I wanted to try them on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me look at you just a bit more

**Author's Note:**

> I am not experienced with nipple clamps! Please don't try this at home! This is my first attempt at EXO fic. The ending might have been a little rushed? For Shannon, cos there ain't nobody as dope as you.

“I have a gift for you.”

Jongin looks slightly wary, because 'gift' can mean so many things. Chanyeol knows he has first hand experience to support that, because Chanyeol has gifted him strange things throughout the months they've been together. A cockring here, a paddle there... flowers on occasion, though Jongin isn't the flower-type.

“What is it?” Jongin asks nonetheless, always curious despite himself. Chanyeol grins and holds out a box. It's bare, no indicator as to what's inside, so Jongin opens it.

He stills for a long moment, before giving Chanyeol a look that clearly states ' _you're joking_ '. Chanyeol's grin just widens.

“You said yes,” he reminds him. “When I said I wanted to try them on you.”

Jongin reaches a hand into the box and pulls out a pair of nipple clamps. They're not very big, the clamps black with a chain in the middle. Jongin swallows when he sees the metal ring hanging from the chain, clearly meant for something else being attached to it. He's not stupid, he's googled them before, knows the possibilities...

He nods, voice suddenly gone, and holds them out. Chanyeol takes them with a smile and a “good boy” that makes Jongin melt, just a little, lips quirking at the corners.

Chanyeol takes the box from him as well and puts it away. He takes his time, placing the clamps on the night stand, makes sure everything is where it should be. Jongin is getting jittery, and when Chanyeol glances at him his eyes are fixed on the clamps. When he senses Chanyeol's gaze, he looks up, and Chanyeol gives him a smile. 

“You should take your clothes off,” he suggests. Jongin does so in a hurry, but folds them meticulously once he's naked. Chanyeol doesn't know why he insists on it, but he's not about to stop him. He thinks it might calm him down a little, keep him from getting too fired up before they've even started, but he isn't about to ask.

Jongin assumes his usual position of stretching out on his back on the sheets, eyes on Chanyeol. His arms are stretched up by his head, eyes knowing.

“Go on,” he says, and Chanyeol reaches into the pocket on his hoodie to pull out a set of ropes. They don't use them _all_ the time but Jongin is impossible when it comes to keeping his hands to himself. More times than not, Chanyeol doesn't mind, but he's always got the ropes with him.

He secures Jongin's wrists in place, tying them to the headboard. “Okay?” he asks. Jongin does an experimental tug before nodding. Chanyeol's gotten good at it now, but he always asks, even if Jongin will tell him if it hurts.

He gets to his feet and undresses, meeting Jongin's hungry gaze all the while. He loves this part the most, having to make both of them wait until they can finally be skin to skin. The first touch is always the best, and this time doesn't disappoint either when Chanyeol presses Jongin into the mattress. Jongin shivers and groans. “I want to touch you.”

“Later.” Chanyeol promises and kisses him. And kisses him, and kisses him, slowly going down along his cheek, his chin, his neck. He sucks a few marks along his throat and one in the hollow between his clavicles, humming into his skin.

God, but he's beautiful.

Finally, he puts his mouth to good use, sucking at one of Jongin's nipples. Jongin positively arches beneath him with a gasp. He wishes he could take pictures of him just like this and keep them, just for his eyes to see. But that's a huge no-no, so he shoves the thought to the back of his head and focuses on the other nipple as well until they're both erect and pink and spit-slick.

Chanyeol knows he's being mean when he settles back and watches Jongin writhe against the sheets when he absently flicks a nail against one of his nipples. He really can't help it when Jongin is so pretty when he begs.

They've only been going for a few minutes, but Jongin is flushed and hard, a light sheen of perspiration coating his skin.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin says, voice raspy. “Touch me, c'mon.”

He looks down to Jongin's nipples, red and abused by Chanyeol's hands and mouth. He always reacts the best when someone plays with them, arches and moans and gasps, and Chanyeol loves it. He leans down and latches onto one, running the tip of his tongue over it in little flicks. One of his hands go to the other to play with it, while his free hand reaches for the night stand, searching until he finds the clamps.

He sits back up and Jongin actually whimpers, but Chanyeol waits until he's focused on him.

“Alright?” he says, holding up the clamps, and Jongin nods, two-three-four times in quick succession.

He secures the first one, just tight enough not to fall off, and then the other. Jongin's trembling beneath him, a mix of want and anticipation and nerves. He starts to tighten one of them, keeping an eye on Jongin's face just in case he won't say anything, but he doesn't have to fear.

“Stop, stop,” Jongin gasps, shivering, and Chanyeol does.

“Do you want me to take it off?” he asks. Jongin shakes his head. “No, no, it's just... a lot. It's...” He struggles to put it into words. “The other one. Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Chanyeol tightens that as well until Jongin tells him to stop, and then he admires his work.

Jongin looks gorgeous, there's no other way to put it. He's so flushed, lips plush and wet and his nipples are so red, caught in the clamps until Chanyeol decides to take them off.

“Can I have a kiss?” Jongin asks, and Chanyeol gives him several, as much of a sucker for them as Jongin is. Kisses are nice. Lovely, even, especially when Jongin initiates them.

“What else do you want?” he asks, fingers tracing the chain between the clamp, flicking at the hoop attached to them.

Jongin struggles to think for a minute, barely-there tugs making his nipples throb. The possibilities are endless, but his brain has turned to mush.

“Make me come.”

Chanyeol's grin is wide.

“I can do that.”

 

Fuck, but this is not what Jongin had in mind when he told Chanyeol to make him come. Chanyeol's been torturing him for ages, one hand on the chain, tugging enough to nearly make it sting, the pain causing Jongin to tear up and his cock weep precome all over the hand Chanyeol has around it.

“Fu-uck,” he sobs when Chanyeol's slow jerks of his cock become fast and sharp. He twists his wrist on the upstroke and rubs his thumb across his cockhead. Jongin's thighs lock, so so close, but he can't get there, gasping wetly when Chanyeol traces the vein on the underside.

“Please, please, please, make me come-” He trails off with a small whine, voice breaking when Chanyeol gives a harder tug on the chain and he finally, finally comes, streaking up his stomach and splattering Chanyeol's hand with it. He collapses back onto the bed, chest heaving, making the clamps tug a little. He's always sensitive when he's come, and it makes him shiver.

“You were really good,” Chanyeol praises and kisses him, just before he smears the wetness on his hand onto Jongin's thigh. Jongin makes a face at him, but isn't really coherent enough to give a proper reply.

Chanyeol moves down until he can press his lips against the tip of Jongin's cock and Jongin shivers, tries to twist away.

“Chanyeol, I can't...”

“You can,” Chanyeol answers, glancing up. “You can, Jonginnie. You were so good just now... just one more, please? I just wanna see you come all the time, you're so beautiful.”

Jongin whimpers, but nods, and Chanyeol presses soft kisses and licks to his prick, cleaning him up, his hands spreading his thighs wider apart.

“One day I'm going to make you come untouched,” he says and Jongin shivers.

“Is that a promise?”

“Always is,” Chanyeol answers and smiles. He licks around the head and Jongin nearly kicks him in the head.

“Do I have to tie your feet down, too?” he asks, sitting up to narrow his eyes at him. Jongin shakes his head quickly.

“No. No, I'm sorry, I'll be good.”

“Good.”

Chanyeol leans up properly to kiss him again, touching one of his clamped nipples. “I'm going to take it off soon,” he says. “And it's going to be like nothing you've felt before. You're gonna love it, I know you will, it'll be like a rush.”

Jongin can only nod and kiss him back.

“Please.”

Chanyeol hums and reaches for Jongin's cock, gives him a couple of slow strokes. His own is hard and aching, but he's gotten good at ignoring it in favour of Jongin's pleasure. It makes it better later, anyway, when he finally gets to fuck him, or gets fucked, he's not too picky.

His other hand goes back to play with the clamps, loves seeing the way they make Jongin's nipples so red. They're going to be sore later, but he knows Jongin likes that, the reminder of what they did, and it should be no different despite it being the clamps and not his fingers and mouth making them so. He's starting to get hard again, helpless to the stimulation and pleasure, and Chanyeol leaves his nipples alone, goes down and takes him in his mouth properly.

Jongin's hips buck with a moan, and Chanyeol has to pin his hips down. He hasn't got the strongest gag reflex, but it's still there and he can't let Jongin try to fuck his mouth and ruin his voice when they have performances before he can recover. He presses his tongue against the vein, moves up to press the tip against the soft spot just beneath the head, and Jongin arches.

He's babbling, repeating Chanyeol's name over and over, and Chanyeol would smile if he could. Instead he goes back down and sets a comfortable pace for himself, hand jacking what he doesn't reach with his mouth. He frees one hand and when Jongin visibly tries to keep himself still, Chanyeol rewards him by sliding a finger into his mouth and making it spit-slick before reaching down to press against his hole, tip sinking inside.

Jongin jerks and tries to press down against it to get it deeper, but Chanyeol stops him. He pulls of his cock, but doesn't look at him as he says “Jongin” in a warning tone.

Jongin whimpers, but stills. “I'll be good.” he says again, and Chanyeol smiled at him, kissing the inside of his thigh. “Good.”

He goes back to sucking around the head of his dick and presses the tip of his tongue against the slit. Jongin whines and shakes with the effort to keep himself still, and then he's shaking _apart_ , unable to warn Chanyeol he's coming before it streaks across his tongue. He wraps his lips just below the ridge and hums, takes it all and swallows, licks around his cock until Jongin tries to knock him away with his knee.

“Stop, stop, sensitive,” he manages to get out, and Chanyeol pulls back. He licks across his lips as he crawls up and settles across Jongin's hips. Jongin's eyes are wet, and his lips are bitten red, matching the red of his nipples by now.

“You were really good,” Chanyeol tells him, pleased, and gives him a kiss. Jongin kisses him back, probably able to taste his own come, but he doesn't seem to care. He's shameless at the best of times, really.

“Can you take them off?” Jongin asks next, when he's gathered his breath and looks more collected. Chanyeol glances down at the clamps and considers it for a second, before he nods. He's read that it isn't good to keep them on for too long the first couple of times, and he's surprised Jongin has lasted this long.

“Okay.”

He loosens them both up at the same time, and watches the way Jongin's expression changes when blood rushes back to the swollen tips. His eyes fall shut and his mouth falls open in a silent gasp, head tilted back as he arches. Chanyeol sucks one of his nipples into his mouth, then the other, laving across them with his tongue.

Jongin curses, twisting beneath him, and Chanyeol pulls back after a while.

“Are you okay?” he asks, worried, and Jongin nods, though his eyes are still squeezed shut.

“Fuck.”

Chanyeol sits up and strokes his sides, waiting. “Jongin?”

“Fuck.” Jongin says again, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling before looking at Chanyeol. “I'm-”

He isn't able to put words to how he's feeling, and Chanyeol isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

“Was it okay? Did it hurt too bad? I left them on too long-”

“Chanyeol, shut up.” Jongin says. He takes a deep breath, hair sticking to his face with sweat. “That was... I'm...” He shakes his head.

“We're doing that again. Later.”

Chanyeol nods and kisses him, careful not to brush against his nipples for the time being.

“You looked really good like that,” he murmurs against his lips. “Really, really good. You're gorgeous, it was amazing, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin kisses him back, and they do that while Jongin calms down, Chanyeol occasionally murmuring in his ear about how beautiful he is, how good he's being, how much he loves seeing him like this. He's dropped the clamps on the bed, and puts them back on the night stand.

“Do you think you can come again?”

Jongin stares at him. “Again?”

Chanyeol nods, and Jongin chews on his lower lip, even though it must sting by now because he's done it a lot since they started.

“I can- I can try.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol wants to know, and Jongin nods. “I'm sure. I'll try for you.”

Chanyeol beams and kisses him again, before kissing his way down his chest, giving brief licks to his nipples that make him gasp and let out a breathless laugh.

He focuses his attention on his thighs, now, marks up the soft insides of them with sucks and bites. He loves doing it, loves how he can leave as many marks as he wants because no one can see them there. He rubs his fingertips over the marks, presses into them and Jongin moans and spreads his legs wider. He must be so sensitive all over by now, two orgasms and nowhere close to finished if Chanyeol gets his way.

He uses two fingers to nudge up against the base of Jongin's cock and Jongin nearly trashes.

“Don't-”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol merely hums and takes his hand away, sucks a vicious bruise high up on his thigh instead. Jongin's cock twitches in response, and Jongin's moaning quietly with every suck and lick.

He reaches up to grab the lube from the night stand and nearly knocks it to the floor because he's too busy laving his skin with attention, nosing at his balls and sucking one into his mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Jongin?” he asks after pulling away enough to get the words out and look up, and Jongin nods, blinking rapidly down at him.

Chanyeol coats his fingers and continues to pay attention to his thighs as he traces a finger around the rim.

He pushes one inside just as he takes the head of his dick back into his mouth and Jongin seems to be torn on whether he should press down against it or push into Chanyeol's mouth or jerk away from the touches, sensitized still. Chanyeol wonders how he'd feel if he bit his nipples and sucked on them, they must still be sensitive.

He pushes and pulls his finger in him slowly, careful and soft with both hands and mouth, and Jongin sighs and moans, slowly growing hard in his mouth. It's one of the best feelings Chanyeol knows, when boys get hard because of him, when he can make them hard just by pressing his tongue in the right spot.

He adds another finger, pulls back and pressing his cheek against his thigh, the one he didn't make a mess of with Jongin's own come before.

“I want to make you come like this, too,” he says, fingers him carefully and crooks them, pressing into his prostate. “Just like this. You've been so good so far, I wanna see how far you can go.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin groans, arching, spreading his legs open on his own accord. “Please, I- I want- Fuck me, just-”

“After I make you come again,” Chanyeol answers and smiles, placing a kiss against his hip. “Come on, Jongin. One more, like this.”

He adds another finger, three pressed up inside him, and twists them, fucking him with them. Jongin is shaking, shuddering with every press against the bundle of nerves inside him, gasping. His cock is hard again, laying against his hip, and Chanyeol suckles on the head. He pulls his fingers out and pulls away enough to add more lube before pushing them back in again with a wet squelch. It's filthy, Jongin is filthy, but Chanyeol is the filthiest of them all. He always has so many things he wants to do to Jongin, who barely ever protests, eager to let him.

He's rocking back against his fingers as good as he can now, whimpering high in his throat.

“I can't, I can't-”

“You can,” Chanyeol answers and rubs his side. “You can, Jongin, you're so lovely, you're always so good for me, I know you can do this too.”

Jongin keens, so so pretty, and Chanyeol shifts enough to attach his mouth to one of his puffy nipples. Jongin's voice breaks and he's arching up towards his mouth, hips rocking down on his fingers, caught between the two sensations.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” he pleads, tears welling up in his eyes, his cock leaking precome, but Chanyeol is relentless, won't stop unless Jongin tells him to. And Jongin won't unless he really can't go on anymore, which isn't the case here.

Chanyeol grazes his teeth against the nipple in his mouth and Jongin sobs and comes with a broken wail, barely got anything left, only a few drops of come slipping from the slit and onto the skin of his quivering stomach.

Chanyeol kisses him, his mouth and his cheek.

“Look at that,” he murmurs, amazed, pulling his fingers out of him. “I didn't even touch you.”

He meets Jongin's tear-wet, wide, glazed eyes and smiles at him. “You did so good,” he says and means it. “I can't believe you did that, Jongin, you were so good, you _are_ so good, I'm so proud of you.”

Jongin leans up for a kiss and Chanyeol grants it.

“Pretty boy,” he mumbles against his lips. “Lovely, gorgeous boy.”

Jongin smiles, hopeful, though he can't really speak right now.

“You're so good, you never stop surprising me.” Chanyeol says, running a hand through Jongin's hair.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Jongin? I can, I'll make it really good for you. I promise.”

He's so hard it hurts, but he won't if Jongin doesn't want to, knows it's a lot to take when he's already come _three times_. Chanyeol can barely believe it, really, he's so proud.

“I want you to,” Jongin says and nods, quick. “Please, I wanna be good for you.”

“Can you handle it?” Chanyeol wants to know, and Jongin makes a face.

“I wanna try. But...”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Can you untie me?” Jongin asks him. “I wanna touch you.”

Chanyeol does, frees his wrists and rubs them as he helps Jongin lower his arms, kissing one of his wrists. They'll bruise a little, but not too bad, he doesn't think.

He settles between Chanyeol's legs and grabs a condom and the lube. He strokes himself a few times, hissing because he's waited so long and he _wants_ , always wants Jongin so much. Jongin watches, lips parted, and he licks them.

“Some other time,” Chanyeol tells him, and Jongin just nods.

He rolls the condom down and applies more lube, probably more generous with it than he needs to be, but it's better for Jongin this way.

Gripping one of Jongin's legs, he bends it and pushes it up towards his chest, his other hand grabbing hold of his own cock and pressing it against Jongin's entrance, snubbing up against his hole, but doesn't push in.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin mutters and tries to grab for him, tries to make him, and Chanyeol laughs and pushes into him.

Jongin moans, fingers digging into the arm Chanyeol uses to keep his leg bent. Chanyeol isn't going to last long at all, close to the edge from watching Jongin, and he's so good inside, hot and clenching down around him.

“Fuck, Jongin-” he gasps and pulls out, fucks back into him and stuffs him full. Jongin is clawing at his arms, head thrown back, and Chanyeol sets a pace that isn't ruthless, per say, but he makes sure to hit Jongin's prostate as often as he can, grips his hips and tilts them up to get a better angle.

Jongin can't even get out any words, too busy moaning for it, whining high in his throat when Chanyeol gives a particularly good thrust. He wants to curl in on himself, but he can't, can just take it, can't do anything but take all that Chanyeol gives him.

Chanyeol grabs the bottle of lube and drizzles some straight onto Jongin's cock and takes his hand, makes him take himself in his hand.

“Make yourself come again, Jonginnie, c'mon,” he urges, because Jongin is getting hard again, and Chanyeol can barely believe it. Jongin whimpers with every stroke he makes, squeezing around the wet head, and Chanyeol fucks him faster, quick short thrusts, fingertips pressing bruises into his hips.

Jongin comes in no time at all, a few pathetic drops of come all he has left, and he's gasping, jerking and shivering, pushing at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulls out with a curse and tugs the condom off, kneeing his way up until he's straddling Jongin's hips, sits up and jerks himself off, watching Jongin's open mouth and the way he's whispering his name, and Chanyeol– Chanyeol comes, right over one of Jongin's pretty puffed up nipples, streaks across his chest with a loud groan.

He continues to stroke himself until he's got nothing left and has to catch himself before he crushes Jongin beneath him, trying to get his breath back. Jongin is in the same state, a sweaty mess, eyes closed as he tries to get himself together, tiny sparks of pleasure shooting through his body still.

Chanyeol eventually gets off him and pushes up from the bed to get something to clean them up with. He's got tissues, somewhere, and eventually unearths them from beneath his own t-shirt he haphazardly threw on the floor.

He cleans Jongin up first, is careful when he dabs around his cock that's still red, and then himself. He tosses the tissues onto the night stand, figures he'll deal with them later, and then gets back into bed, stretching out onto his side and touches Jongin's arm.

“You know what you should get?” he asks conversationally, as though he hasn't just made a mess of the other boy. Jongin's barely coherent, but he manages to roll so he doesn't squish his face against the pillow.

“What?” he mumbles, and Chanyeol gives one of his nipples a pinch, makes him jerk.

“Piercings.”

Jongin stares at him, but he can't help but think about it. A nipple piercing. A bar, or maybe one of those heart shaped ones he's seen?

“I mean,” Chanyeol continues, stretching out onto his back next to him. “Just think about how much more sensitive you'll be.”

Jongin kisses him to make him stop saying all these things that make his cock give a futile twitch. He's cursed with the worst boyfriend in existence. He's going to be ruined for life.

But, in the best way possible.


End file.
